


Kind, Forgiving, and Aspiring

by BeaBee_7



Series: Various RWBY Ship Drabbles [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, very light romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaBee_7/pseuds/BeaBee_7
Summary: After the dance, Blake agreed to study with Sun at a local cafe, reflecting on a new path she was going to take with kind, forgiving, and aspiring friends.*Takes place after the season 2 dance, before the Fall of Beacon.





	Kind, Forgiving, and Aspiring

She used to dream of blue. Young, filled with untainted hopes and ideologies, hungry for change, she was certain with him by her side, they could accomplish greatness.

He even told her so.

It was in his eyes, the revolution was growing strong, justice was a diamond in the rough he was polishing, and freedom was something he was willing to fight and die for.

Then, those exciting speeches and declarations got stained. Then, splattered. Then, submerged in hate and spite.

The revolution became revenge.

Justice turned to massacres.

Freedom was an illusion.

Blake wanted equality, wanted to stand hand and hand with those who believed faunus and humans can live and work alongside together, to end the hatred and the discrimination and the needless deaths.

Both side killed.

One side more than the other. That was true. But those lives cannot be taken back and they cannot be replaced with the lives of humans. Nothing could. And killing humans may be glorious for a few seconds for some, but taking a life...it stained, and splattered, and submerged a soul in a darkness that one may never come out of.

And, that was what happened to Adam, her first partner and love.

His pain and anger for what they did to him were justifiable. It fueling his resolve to free and fight for faunus was justifiable. It dragging him to kill and kill, both humans and faunus, was not justifiable.

So, she left him and the White Fang, and joined Beacon. She wanted to start anew, be someone new. Different. Become someone better and be cautious of the people she let into her life. She didn’t want to be hurt again and didn’t want to hurt someone else again.

For a moment, she thought distancing herself would be the best way to ensure that she wouldn’t. Then, she was part of a team and had a partner again. She wanted to cry at how refreshing it was to be with peers around her age, worrying about dumb things and clothing and where to buy the best stationery.

Her conflict and resolution with Weiss Schnee left her determined for the future between humans and faunus.

Her bonding over books and stories with Ruby Rose left her hopeful that friendship between humans and faunus was possible.

Her partnership with Yang left her thankful for the trust that can be created between humans and faunus.

The revolution doesn’t have to be fueled solely on hate.

“Hey!”

Glancing away from the streets to Sun, her study date, had her smiling softly as he placed her cup of tea in front of her and a plate of cookies. “They had shortbread?”

“They did!” Sun grinned, “you mentioned you liked them last time. So, I got you a few. Oh, and your tea is vanilla green tea. They ran out of lavender earl grey. That’s okay?”

“It’s perfectly fine. What did you get?”

Sun nearly slammed his tea on the table with a large, excited grin, “a black, orange peel tea latte! It has steamed milk in it which is why it’s a tea latte.”

“It smells nice.”

“Want some?” He asked, pushing the translucent mug towards her. “If you drink from there,” he pointed with his tail, “we’ll have an indirect kiss.”

“Indirect kiss?” She chuckled, purposefully turning the mug around to avoid that spot, “what are you? Twelve?”

“No, I’m fourteen, duh,” he played along, flexing his not-fourteen-year-old muscles.

“It’s good,” she mused out loud, “not overwhelming and the orange is subtle.”

“They have other flavors,” he grinned, accepting the tea back, their fingers brushing, and he grinned even bigger at her blush. “Maybe, next time when you’re free or when we need to study again, we can come back here and try them out?”

Blake paused to look at his eyes that were the color of a bright blue sky, holding his gaze longer than necessary, and she was in awe at what she felt. Sun Wukong was a faunus like her and lived a different life than her, where he did not face or witness a lot of discrimination as she had. He was not completely removed from the problems or issues but was looking at the conflict at a safe distance. He was now becoming more aware of it, willing to get involved and help where he could.

His happiness was something she wanted to see in all faunus, something she wanted to strive for and would one day like to be fully immersed in.

Fight the fight but also live a life worth living.

The relationship she had with Sun left her in comfort knowing that whatever arises between them, it wouldn’t be tainted in pain. Perhaps bittersweet? Perhaps joy? Perhaps bliss?

She didn’t know but, come what may, she knew she could count of him to be by her side like her friends. She could count if him to make her smile. She hoped, in the midst of activism and forward marches and movements, love may manifest between them. Genuine love. The type that does not take and take and take. But the type that was kind, forgiving, and aspiring.

“Coming here with you again...I would like that,” Blake said.

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly write Qrowin fanfic, but I like Blacksun so here is my small contribution to the fandom. c:
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
